Mime After Mime
Mime After Mime is a HTFF episode where Mime creates a chain reaction. Roles Starring roles *Mime Featuring roles *Sniffles *Lumber *Random *Wooly *Doppler *Savaughn Appearances *Giggles *Cuddles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Mime balances on his unicycle juggling three balls. A butterfly lands on his nose, causing him to sneeze and lose his balls. Sniffles is seen in his lab conducting an experiment, when one of Mime's balls crashes in through a window and hits a button on a time bomb. Sniffles goes out, unaware that the bomb is ticking down. Sniffles finds Mime and angrily returns the ball to him. However, another of Mime's balls cracks the windshield of a pick-up truck being driven by Lumber. He ends up crashing. A bunch of logs roll out of the truck's rear. Mime and Sniffles manage to avoid the passing logs, but Lumber's axe, which was also sent flying from the crash, chops off Sniffles' snout. Random is smashed on the head by the third ball, recieving severe brain damage. Aimlessly stumbling around, she speaks weird garbled gibberish, offending a nearby Wooly to the point of beating her up. The logs from Lumber's truck roll down a hill located next to the park. Giggles and Cuddles are flattened when some of the logs roll over them. Mime goes home to watch the news. Doppler reports that the logs have become a danger to the public as several unfortunate citizens are flattened. Suddenly, Wooly is on the run from Random, who is now chasing him with Lumber's axe as a further result of her brain trauma. Doppler is chopped in half when Wooly tries using him as a shield. Sniffles exits a hospital, much of his face bandaged up because of a nose job. He walks to his car only to realize he left his keys inside. As he tries to open his car door, Savaughn mistakes him for a burglar and tells him to surrender. But Sniffles distracts him and steals his police car. Enraged, Savaughn hitches a ride on a nearby bike. Savaughn fires his gun multiple times attempting to shoot the carjacker. Sniffles turns his head, but fails to see Wooly on the road and runs him over. The car then runs out of gas. Savaughn catches the perp and kills him with a tazer to the eye. The psychotic Random confronts Savaughn and the two engage in a battle. Mime realizes he forgot his unicycle outside. But when he opens the door, he sees complete pandemonium. Savaughn and Random both pounce on Mime and beat on him. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Sniffles' bomb ticks down to zero and the whole area explodes, leaving a large crater. The butterfly from earlier flutters gently over the ruins. A close-up into the crater reveals Mime's balls are the only objects that survived the calamity. Deaths #Lumber dies in a crash. #Cuddles, Giggles and several generic tree friends are flattened by logs. #Doppler is chopped in half. #Wooly is ran over. #Sniffles is shocked to death. #Mime is either killed by Savaughn or Random or by the bomb. #Savaughn, Random, Mime (debatably), and the rest of the city is killed by the bomb. Trivia *This episode was inspired by The Loud House episode, "Butterfly Effect". *Nobody survives this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Season 78 Episodes